What's a girl to do?
by raksha7
Summary: Exiled from the soul society due to her destructive abilities Yukiko finds herself taken in by the hidden leaf village where she finds a place to be accepted  rubbish summary sorry! Rated T just in case


**Ok this is my first story ever, so please be nice, there will be more chapters uploaded later and the crossover will occuring within the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto (much as I'd like to)!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of metal impacting against metal echoed across the dusty sparring courtyard. Surrounding the yard was; to the north the barracks, to the south the baths, to the east the kitchens and to the west the administrative buildings. All were large and well maintained, after all the 3rd squad was one of the most well respected in soul society, second only to head captain Yamaha squad 1, although this was only to be expected since the captain, Ichigo Kurosaki was the hero of the Winter War, that occurred 30 years ago. Said captain was currently sat in his office wading through the mountains of paperwork that had been dumped on his desk by his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.<p>

'Damn it Rukia what is all this paperwork doing here! This is supposed to be a quiet time for the squad, we haven't had any missions lately and the squad isn't in debt, so why am I drowning in paper!'

'Quit bitching Ichigo this is all your fault!'

'My fault? How the hell is it my fault? I've been sat in this bloody office for so long I've forgotten what the sun looks like!'

'If you hadn't gotten drunk 18 years ago and had that fling with Rangiku, there wouldn't currently be a teenage girl running around with more power than sense!'

'...shit what's she done now?'

'Oh nothing much really except pick a fight with the 11th squad and in the process destroy most of their barracks.'

'What? Is she ok? How many fought her? Damn I'll teach them to pick on my baby girl!'

'I hate to break it to you Ichigo but your 'baby girl' took on the entire squad and put them all into the hospital without even drawing her zanpaktou. You need to talk to her, there's talk amongst the other squad captains about either containing her or sending her into exile if she doesn't start controlling herself.'

At this Ichigo began laughing hard enough to draw tears from his eyes, 'contain her reiatsu? Don't make me laugh like that Rukia, it hurts.'

Rukia face remained stoic as she tried to explain the gravity of the situation currently facing the younger Kurosaki, 'whilst it is true that her reiatsu is more powerful than all the captains, it doesn't mean they won't exile her Ichigo, even with your reputation protecting her.'

At this Ichigo immediately sobered, stood and walked to the window to look out at the sparring yard. Sat in the corner furthest from him, under the shade cast by the kitchen and barracks and observing those squad members that were practising their skills, was his daughter Yukiko, a child that although unexpected, was now his pride and joy. With a sigh, Ichigo turned from the window and looked at Rukia, 'how bad are these talks?'

* * *

><p>Yukiko sat in the shade, comfortably relaxed after her fight with Zaraki and his squad; her eyes half closed listening to the sounds of sparring combined with the clamour coming from the kitchens. It was a sound that comforted her since she had been raised in the squad barracks with these sounds lulling her to sleep every day. When she became old enough to hold a wooden practise sword her father had begun to teach her the steps and swings needed to master the art of using a sword. By the age of 6 she had learnt all her father could teach her at which stage he had asked Yoruichi to teach her unarmed combat and Byakuya Kuchiki to teach her kido, his reasoning that he wouldn't let his daughter become a victim like those who had suffered at Aizen's hands. Not that Yukiko minded, she had always loved the lessons and soaked up every movement like a sponge. As a result by the time she reached the age of 10 she was on a par with those of lieutenant rank. By the time her zanpaktou had come to her in her dreams she was as strong as her father and now that she had reached bankai there was no one with an equivalent level of reiatsu or skill within all of the 13 court guard squads. As a result of this Yukiko was bored, really bored. Hence the almost daily fights with other squads; she knew she was causing problems for her father but the boredom was eating away at her very being; even her zanpaktou was restless, constantly making his presence felt at the back of her mind with vicious mutterings about those around her. She needed a change of scenery. With a sigh Yukiko stood and made her way over to her father's office, she knew she need to apologise about the fight this morning but her reluctance weighed down her steps. To those now nervous squad members who parted to let her pass she appeared as calm and collected as she always did, her long stride eating up the ground. She crossed the courtyard within seconds and with another sigh she raised her hand to knock on her father's door, pausing at the sound of raised voices from inside.<p>

'He What? That damn Zaraki, who the hell does he think he is demanding my baby be exiled?'

'Ichigo he is within his rights to ask since his squad is the one to take the most damage when Yukiko goes on one of her rampages' Rukia's voice was slightly panicked as she tried to calm Yukiko's now clearly enraged father, however for once Yukiko wasn't interested in trying to her the woman whole was like an older sister to her, no she was more interested in trying to discover more about what they were talkin about and how it affected her.

'Well I hope Yamamoto told him how bloody ridiculous he was being!' Clearly Rukia's attempts weren't working and judging by the pause in the conversation she wasn't looking forward to responding to Ichigo's last statement.

'Actually...'

'Well? What did the old man have to say?'

'He said that the matter was already under consideration' after this there was nothing but silence in the room for several seconds, however when Ichigo did respond Yukiko didn't hear it as she had already flash stepped away. What the hell was she supposed to do if they exiled her?

* * *

><p><strong>Well...please let me know what you think! All reviews are welcome!<strong>


End file.
